Mork vs. The Necrotons, Part 2
Mork vs. The Necrotons (Part 2) was the 12th episode from season 2. Mork and Mindy, also the 37th overall episode in the series. Written by David Misch, the episode, which was the conclusion of a two-episode story arc, and which was directed by Howard Storm, premiered on ABC-TV on November 18, 1979. Synopsis After Captain Nirvana failed to get the information she desired out of Mork, she takes "his pet" Mindy hostage to use as bait, and ultimately plans to suck out their brains. Full summary The second part of "Mork vs. the Necrotons" opens with Captain Nirvana (Raquel Welch) capturing Mork's pet (Mindy) in order to lure him back to the Necroton spaceship. Meanwhile, Nelson Flavor (Jim Staahl) learns how Mork was tortured by three beautiful women in a hot tub and concludes that Candid Camera is making a comeback! Mork quickly reverses his escape in the hope that his enemies will not survive the earth's atmosphere much longer, their limit 24 hours. A dance contest ends with Nirvana victorious, their 24 hours equal to 900 earth years. Mindy hadn't figured that she would wind up a bird in a gilded cage, waiting to have her brain sucked out by Necrotons. Only Nirvana's growing love for Mork offers hope that the tortures will end, offering Mindy's life if Mork will become her mate: "can I sleep on that?" Raquel Welch was by all accounts a real diva on the set, making cast members as miserable as the viewing audience. Things just had to get better after this one. Trivia *Mork uses the word "holitacker," which mean "duel." During his first appearance on Happy Days, he challenged Fonzie to a holitacker. *Necroton and Orkan races both possess three hearts. *Mork says, "I've had a full life. I only wish I'd gotten to meet Anson Williams." Anson Williams was one of the stars of Happy Days, who'd appeared in several scenes with Mork. *Mork says, "Goodbye brains; Hello, Larry." Hello, Larry was a sitcom on rival NBC which had gained a reputation for being bland and unfunny. *Nelson says that he heard Candid Camera was coming back. Candid Camera was a long-running hidden-camera show hosted by Alan Funt in which they played practical jokes on unsuspecting people to gauge their reaction (the same concept was later taken to greater extremes on Jackass and countless You Tube videos). The show was canceled in 1978 and didn't return until 1989. *A clip is featured in the best-of episode The Way Mork Were. Music Robin Williams sings "[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nobody_Knows_the_Trouble_I%27ve_Seen Nobody Knows the Trouble I've Seen]" and "[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/A_Bird_in_a_Gilded_Cage I'm Just a Bird in a Gilded Cage.]" Among the songs in the dance-off include: *La cumparsita (Tango) *America Cast Starring *Robin Williams as Mork *Pam Dawber as Mindy McConnell *Jim Staahl as Nelson Flavor *Ralph James as Voice of Orson Guest starring *Raquel Welch as Captain Nirvana *Debra Jo Fondren as Kama *Vicki Frederick as Sutra External links Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Episodes